dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Bones Kart 7
Dry Bones Kart 7 is a racing game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the ninth installment of the Dry Bones Kart series overall, the seventh in the main series (hence the game's title), and the third on a handheld console. This is the first installment in the Dry Bones series overall (excluding crossover installments) to be localized to Dutch, Portuguese, and Russian. Additionally, it is also the first Dry Bones Kart game to be developed by more than one video game developer, Nintendo EAD and Retro Studios, and the second Dry Bones Kart to have a different video game developer (not including the Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP series), the first being Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit. The main new feature of this installment is the hang gliding and underwater driving which allows racers to glide through the air and race in underwater sections of the new and old tracks. Kart customization is also introduced instead of racing in pre-made karts like previous titles. In the game, players are able to exchange Ghost data and play online in multiplayer mode. Players can also receive Ghost data via SpotPass and race against other player's Ghosts from around the world. IggyKoopa408 stated that the game brings "a bunch of new elements" to the Dry Bones Kart series. Gameplay By pressing , the player can activate the view and then the system to steer.]] In this new installment of the Dry Bones Kart series, Coins make a prominent return. Coins have not been featured in this way in the recent Dry Bones Kart games since Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit. Coins are to be found along a race track, and can be underwater, on the road, or in the air. Collecting coins on different tracks will allow the player to unlock vehicle parts used for customization. The option to select classic Dry Bones Kart 7 tracks is also available again in this game. Dry Bones Kart 7 also has some new features. Players can now use hang-gliders which can be useful for navigating through the air, and propellers to drive underwater. In addition, players now assemble their own karts, rather than select preset karts as in previous games. It is possible to select the kart's body, wheels, and glider, although some parts need to be unlocked before they can be used, mainly through collecting coins during races. Dry Bones Kart 7 returns to the traditional twelve-driver race like in previous installments, instead of the total of sixteen as seen in Dry Bones Kart Wii. It is also compatible with both SpotPass and StreetPass. Similar to preceding games, an overall "game ranking" of ★, ★★, or ★★★ is shown next to the player's nationality flag if the player has earned the designated ratings in all cups and in all classes. The overall ranking can also be seen while participating at a Grand Prix. The game shows the overall ranking at the results of the last course before the overall results of the last cup being shown. Among other gameplay mechanics is the vehicle's behavior in the courses. Each element to assemble the vehicle has a function that grants an advantage on certain courses. In other words, speed and handling alter if the player is driving through land, underwater, or in the air. Gliders also provide speed and duration for the vehicle when airborne and can be controlled using the . Players can tilt the either up or down to fall quickly or gently, respectively. Additionally, when driving underwater, the kart's handling, speed, and drifting can considerably change compared to when driving on land. This Dry Bones Kart installment also introduces the option to race and battle in a first-person view. This function allows the player to watch the race and battle from the character's perspective and can race by the system. In first-person view, the player can also see the vehicle's steering wheel in front of the character with an emblem on it. The gyroscope, which gives the player the ability to steer the kart in first-person mode by tilting the , can be enabled or disabled by going to the Mario Kart Channel, going to the player's Mii icon on the bottom right, going to "Settings", and lastly selecting "Use" or "Don't Use" when going to "Gyro Sensor". In a minor note, an extra track with beats is added to the course's music if the player gets ahead in first place at top speed (frontrunning). This track fades when the player slows down via braking, going off-road, or getting hit by an item. This happens only in 100cc, 150cc and Mirror class. Motorbikes, which made their first appearance in Dry Bones Kart Wii, do not return in the game. Tricks, which were also introduced in Dry Bones Kart Wii, still return and can be used with Gliders for more speed. The manual for the game refers to tricks as Jump Boosts. Items To know the chance of getting these items, see Dry Bones Kart 7/Item Probabilities. Many classic items make a return in Dry Bones Kart 7, including the POW Block and the Lightning Cloud from Dry Bones Kart Wii. The game introduces four new items; the Fire Flower, the Spiny Bombshell, the Super Leaf, and the Lucky Seven. The Mega Mushroom from Dry Bones Kart Wii is absent from the game. The Blue Spiny Shell from previous installments is also absent, along with Boo and the POW Question Block. Similar to its predecessors, players receive items by driving through an Item Box found on courses. When players drive through an Item Box, the Item Roulette will select an item. In addition to Item Boxes, Coins can be found on the track. Players can collect the coins by driving through them. Picking up a coin increases a player's top speed. If players collect ten coins, their kart is at maximum speed and cannot gain additional coins. Players lose coins if they get hit by an item or fall in a pit. Collecting a certain amount of coins unlocks vehicle parts to select them in the vehicle's customization menu. Also, unlike in its predecessor, the item warning sound will only play if a Spiny Bombshell or a Bullet Bill is approaching. One prominent change to the classic items is that the Fake Item Box is now able to block shells again, after being unable to do this in Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! to Dry Bones Kart Wii. Items found on tracks Items received from Item Boxes Characters Many characters return from previous installments. There are also some new characters, like Baby Thunder Daisy, the rest of the Koopalings, and Lakithunder. Default Characters |- | |- ! colspan=3| |- | |- ! colspan=3| |- | |- ! |- | |} Racecourses Nitro Courses |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} Retro Courses |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} |course2 = |course3 = |course4 = }} Unused Content The Blue Spiny Shell and Mega Mushroom were going to appear in this game, and their codes still exist in the game's files. Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell Title Music Category:2014 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Dry Bones Kart Games Category:Racing Games